A Snowman's Love Life
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: Olaf is feeling lonely because everyone is busy and he has no friends like him. So, Elsa decide to intervene...
1. Elsa's Idea

_**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**_

After the great thaw, Arendelle has returned to normal. Everyone was happy and joyful. But there was a little problem; our favorite little snowman was a bit depressed, sad and lonely these days…. And the Ice Queen wanted to resolve this big depression problem.

_**ELSA'S P.O.V**_

I was pacing back and forth in my room to find a solution to Olaf's sadness. Oh my goodness! Why was it so hard to help a freaking snowman?! His problem was only loneliness! Wait a minute….. Lonely! That's it! Now, all I have to do is a little magic….

_**ANNA'S P.O.V**_

I was peacefully snoring in my room, dreaming of fluffy unicorns, snow, chocolate and Kristoff… But don't tell him! After this snowish accident, we were a little closer than friends, but nothing more! Well I hope it will become little more than close friends….. I was finishing eating my dream chocolate when a loud knock on the door echoed in my room. It must be Elsa because no one else uses this kind of knock… You know…. The musical knock. While drifting out of my wonderful dream, I slowly said:

_"Come in Elsa… *snores*

_Don't be such a lazy princess Anna, Elsa said playfully, waking me up.

_I'm not lazy! I'm just…*more snores*

_Okay… You asked for it…"

And then with a great punch, Elsa slapped me back to reality painfully.

"_Hey! What was that for!? I yelled at her, rubbing my sore arm.

_For not waking up! And I have something that will solve Olaf's problem, and you will probably love it…

_**CLIFF-HANGER GUYS, SORRY! THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY ABOUT….. WELL I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU! SO YOU CAN'T PROPOSE IDEAS… YET! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED BUT FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. R&amp;R!**_


	2. A HUGE Shadow

_**OMG! I'M SO SORRY GUYS FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS REALLY BUSY THESE DAYS! AND I WAS THINKING OF ANOTHER STORY… A PJO STORY OF COURSE! NOW, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT, MORE STORY!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN BUT THE OC IS MINE.**_

_**ANNA'S P.O.V**_

_Previously on A SNOWMAN'S LOVE LIFE:_

"__Hey! What was that for!? I yelled at her, rubbing my sore arm._

__For not waking up! And I have something that will solve Olaf's problem, and you will probably love it… _You can come in little one!_" _

Oh, and did I told you it was like 4'o'clock in the morning!? Sometimes, I really hate Elsa for being an early bird and waking up at like 4 or 5 AM. I mean, how in hell does she manage to do that(waking early, of course), take her bath and her breakfast, do her queenly business and spending time with me before the old clock rings 10 AM?!

Anyway, when she said that, a huge, REALLY _HUGE_, shadow appeared in the hallway lit by a huge chandelier in day and candles at night. And it was night. But, what I can't understand is, why Elsa called this monster « little one »? It was a big… No scratch that… It was a giant creature heading down my freaking hallway to my freaking room!

As I was trying not scream and go hide in my closet, the creature came closer and closer to the door and the shadow began to form a blurred strange body… Until I saw it clearly…

_**HAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER GUYS! SO, THANKS TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED TO THIS STORY! LOVE YOU!**_


	3. The Cutest Thing Ever!

_**HEY HEY HEY FANFICTION PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT THIS STORY ISN'T SO POPULAR SO I DON'T UPDATE IT SO MUCH… ANYWAYS, THIS IS CHAPTER 3! CHAPTER 4 AND 5 SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW OR SOMETHING! ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN**_

_**Previously on 'A Snowman's Love Life':**_

_**Anna's POV:**_

_As I was trying not scream and go hide in my closet, the creature came closer and closer to the door and the shadow began to form a blurred strange body… Until I saw it clearly…_

A little snowman, probably shorter than Olaf, emerged from the shadows, wobbling from feet to feet.

"Isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Elsa said, 'aww'ing at the little snowman (Well, 'snow-woman' I suppose), while it was staring at a torch hanging on the wall. The little creature seemed 'entranced' by the fire, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. Well, for a snow-made creature, I think it is.

Saying she was cute was an understatement. She was cuter than any cutest thing that ever existed in the universe. No really, I'm not joking.

She has the same form as Olaf. The same weird and deformed head and little, cute body. She also had little sticks poking from her head. I think it was her hair or something. She even has a little violet flower on one of the sticks.

She has also the same cute, big tooth Olaf has, and a tiny carrot as her nose.

In short, she was the best friend Olaf could hope for. Elsa did a really good job creating her.

"Yes she is." I said, starting 'aww'ing myself when she approached me and said, talking really fast and staring at me with those big, round eyes:

"Hey there! I'm Olga! And I like warm hugs! And chocolate too! Do you have some chocolate?"

"Awwww, I'm so sorry sweetie. I don't have any chocolate right now. But you could ask the chef when you head down to the kitchen. My name is Anna by the way. And I'm Elsa's little sister." I said slowly, like I was talking to a little child. Well technically, she is, since she didn't even exist yesterday.

"Sure! I will ask the chef! But what is a 'kitchen'? And chef? Can we eat a chef? Your mommy's little sister? So you're my auntie! Hello auntie Anna!" She said while Elsa lifted her up and gathered her in her arms.

"No! Of course not baby! A Chef is the person who prepares the food! And the kitchen is where the food is prepared. You don't want to eat the chef. Do you?" Elsa answered, looking at the little snowgirl tenderly.

"No mommy!" Olga replied giggling.

"Good. Now, why don't we head to the kitchen so we can have some chocolate?" Elsa said, already getting up with Olga in her arms and heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I said, standing up and getting dressed. This is going to be an interesting day…

_**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! LITTLE OLGA IS SOOOO CUTE! BTW, SHE IS THE COVER PIC OF THIS STORY. YES I KNOW. YOU CAN START AWWW'ING AT HER CUTINESS. I AM GOING TO DRAW HER MYSELF LATER, SO I WILL CHANGE THE COVER PIC. BYE FOR NOW!**_


	4. The Chocolate Accident

_**Hey guys! This is a new chapter of 'A Snowman's Love Life'! I wanted to thank Shawn Raven and BellaCullen931 for giving me awesome ideas :) This chapter will be about your idea Shawn Raven! Thanks again :D**_

_**Previously on 'A Snowman's Love Life':**_

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Good. Now, why don't we head to the kitchen so we can have some chocolate?"

I said gathering Olga in my arms and heading for the kitchen, not even waiting for Anna to get dressed.

Everybody knew that, when chocolate is involved, Anna is ready for everything. So knowing that she will eventually dress up and follow us, I continued walking, not even slowing down.

When we got to the kitchen, we waited at the door for 10 minutes for Anna to catch up with us The castle is rather big, so it would take her some time to arrive at the kitchen.

When she showed up, we went into the kitchen together, with only one thing in mind, chocolate.

"Mommy, why is the man wearing a weird hat?" Olga said, pointing at the chef.

"Sweetie, this hat is called a toque. And this person is the chef we talked about earlier" I answered slowly, to make sure she understands me.

"Ohhhhhh! Okay! Can we have chocolate now?" She said in hurry, eager to get some delicious 'douceur'.

The chef seemed really occupied with his task that he didn't even notice us. Looking at it as a chance for Olga to get to know some people around the castle a little (Even though she is better than me at it), I said with an encouraging tone:

"Olga, why don't you go ask the kind man some chocolate? Politely?"  
"Sure mommy!" She said, all happy and cheery wobbling over to the chef.

When she got close to him, she awkwardly pulled on his sleeve, saying:

"Hi mister chef! Can I have some chocolate for me, mommy and auntie Anna?"

He looked down at her, then it was all like in slow motion.

As cliché as it sounds, his eyes widened, he took a step back, yelling and kicking Olga's head off her body.

She fell on the floor, motionless. I immediately put her back together, not noticing the still wide eyes of the chef and the shocked expressions of the rest of the staff.

When I finished putting Olga back together, she immediately rushed to me and hugged my leg, sobbing and cry uncontrollably.  
Glaring at the chef accusingly, I lifted her up and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the library.

Everyone was staring at us like we were some creäture from another dimension. Wow. Haven't they already seen a little snowgirl sobbing? Well... I guess not...

Anna was still in the kitchen, grabbing some cookies, drinks and chocolate to help us comfort Olga.

We entered the library, Olga still crying in my arms, and made our way toward the big, comfy chair, near the fireplace. It was my favorite place to go to when I was young (before the accident) and sad. I would sit in this same chair and read a good book till I drift to sleep for tiredness .

I put Olga in the chair and knelt in front of her:

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

"Why does he hates me mama?"  
"Awww sweetie he doesn't hate you! He was only startled because, honestly, you don't see cute snow-girls running around the castle very often." I said with a chuckle.

She giggled, smiling again:

"Well, I guess I was a little too direct..."

"Well at least now, all the kitchen staff will remember you now!" I said trying to lift up her spirits

It seemed to work because Olga started to laugh. It made me smile to see her so happy.

"Can you read me a story mama?" She said, staring at me with those big, shimmering eyes.

"Yeah Elsa, can you read us a story?" Said Anna, who seemed to have chosen this moment to enter the conversation.

"Ummm... Well... - They stared at me even harder - I guess it would be okay." I said sighing. This is going to be a looooong night.

_**Sorry it is a little crappy guys! I wrote this one my phone so I think there is some grammar mistakes. Hope you like it Shawn Raven! The next chapter should be up tomorrow :)**_


	5. Sleep I wanna sleep

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the loooong wait! But ya know... school and stuff... I hate it :( But now I'm back and I am proud to officially present you... A SNOWMAN'S LOVE LIFE CHAPTER 5!_**

Elsa sighed then looked at the clock. 1:40 AM. This story took longer than it should have... Anna and Olga kept asking for details so she had to reinvent the whole story to please them. It wasn't that easy... Since it was past midnight and her eyes were already closing. _At least it turned out to be a good story..._ She mentally told herself.

She looked at the two girls (Well, a snowgirl and a princess...) sleeping peacefully on her couch. Her favorite couch. Where she reads a book when she couldn't sleep. And now that it is the case, she missed her dear couch. At least she knows that sleep will not catch her tonight. Anyways, she had a lot queenly business to do and Olga was keeping her distracted these past few days. _Time to work! _She told herself.

Heading at her office and lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the tiny shadow that was walking toward her. _Olaf should be back from that ice-delivering trip with Kristoff, she thought, why isn't he back then? Maybe something happened to them! Note to self: if they aren't back tomorrow morning, I will send a search party after them. Yes that would be- AHHH!_ She screamed, tripping on something and falling down.

"Oh hey Elsa! I was looking for my head! Thank God you found it!" Said Olaf, wobbling around and replacing his head on his shoulders (_Does he even have shoulders...?_ Elsa decided to think about this in the morning). At least he was back from this stupid trip...

"Oh hello Olaf... I-I was... What was I doing again...? Oh yes... I was going to sleep... Goodnight..." She said, yawning after each sentence.

"No no Elsa! I have to tell you about my trip with Kritoff! It was truly amazing. First we _blahblah blah blah blah..._" Well, he didn't say that. It was what Elsa heard from this conversation. _Yup..._ She thought, trying to keep track of her pointless conversation with Olaf, _it IS gonna be a looooong night..._

**_So here you go guys! Sorry again for the wait! Well, at least Olga will meet Olaf in the next chapter! This story is heading to an end... Do you want me to do a series of one shots about Olga and the girls? All about cuteness and chocolates? REVIEW TO TELL ME! Buh-bye! *waves*_**


End file.
